power couple
by sharpurna.sg
Summary: Frndss this is a new concept. Here our officers have just visited the power couple villa and let's see what happens to them after that . plss do read and review .
1. Chapter 1

Hello frnds first of all wish u all a very merry Christmas and a prosperous new year in advance. This is a short and bakwas plsss do read and review.

Last Sunday when I was watching power couple I thought that how will it b if our cid officers participated in it? So this os is based on this concept with a SMALL twist.

Ab twist janne ke lie aage parna parega my dear friends.

In cid bureau:-

Pankaj:- sir hum kya pehnenge show me?

Abhijit :- uff pankaj pehenna to door ki baat he pehle ye dekho ki couples kon non honge .

Rajat :- sir yeah konsi bari baat he Ab invitation mila he to jana to parega or humare cid me mashoor couples hi jaenge khelne.

Suddenly arbaaz khan (host of power couple)enters the bureau.

Arbaaz :- hello officers.

Daya :- are arbaaz aap yaha?

Arbaaz :- Ab daya sir aaplog to power couple villa me nahi jaa payenge to Maine socha kyu na me hi chala aau bureau me.

Acp:-are aap ku aane ki kast kiye Hume hi bula lete aap.

Arbaaz :- are nahi sir isme kast ki koi baat nahi he aap log desh me lie or humare liye kitna kuch large he or me to bas waha se yaha tak aaya hu. Khair choriye yeah sab baate Ab hum yaha aaye he aapko yeh bolne ki couples kon kon banenge.

Abhi:- matlab?

Arbaaz :- matlab ye ki aap Sab ko participate karna parega including acp sir and docter salunkhe or couples hum decide karenge .

Acp/ salunkhe:- hum bhi?

Arbaaz :- jeee sir.

Ab couples ye he:-

1\. Acp and his wife( pratima)

2\. Salunkhe and his girlfriend( sonali)

3\. Freddy and his wife( manisha)

4\. Daya and tarika

5\. Abhi and shreya

6\. Pankaj and jaywanti

7\. Rajat and ishita.

8\. Kavin and purvi( frnds here they r not a couple)

9\. Sachin and divya

10\. Mayur and angel( here angel is the same one created by mithi as sachins in this story she is also a cid cop)

By the time arbaaz finished everyone's eyes were wide open. ( to Ab samaj me aaya twist)

Arbaaz:- thik he to Ab me chalta hu .meet u in the evening . bye

Everyone:- bye

After arbaaz left .

Acp:- hey bhagwan ye kya musibat he.

Abhi:- are Sir musibat to aapse zaada hum logo ki he aap to phir bhi mam ke saath kelenge or hum ek doosre ke pairs ke saath.

Pankaj:- sir aapka or daya sir ka to pura cross connection he.

Daya:- wo log Japan bujhkar hi ye Saab kie he .

Shreya:- are sir choriye na yeh saab aap ye sochie na sir ki kitne din baad hum Sab eksaath masti karenge. Or sir couples ulta phulta hone she maza zada aata he.

Daya:- haan ye baat bilkul sahi he.

Salunkhe:- hasn bhai sahi to hoga na aakhir shreya ji be Jo kaha he.

Everyone laughed on this comment and our dareya blushed.

Acp:- thik he abhi Sab ghar jaao or 3 baje take Sab ready hokar bureau me as jana phir hum Sab ek saath jaayenge.

So everyone left.

At three o clock everyone was at the bureau.

All the men were wearing suits . tarika was wearing a white top with white roses on it and a was wearing a Yellow and golden Karachi suit. Purvi wore a maroon pencil skirt and an offwhite top. Ishita and divya were wearing jeans and top and angel was wearing a pink churidar .

Acp:- to Sab ready he phir hum nikalte he.

Everyone reached the power couple villa and sat there according to there couple.

( frnds ye live telecast ho raha he)

Arbaaz :- ok so hum humare sabhi darshako ko baata dete he ki yeah ek bohot hi special episode he or yaha ke couples power couple association be form kia he taki ye episode special she super special ban jae.

Arbaaz:- so couples let's start the super special episode of power couple.

On the field:-

Malaika( host of power couple):- ok so aaj ka humara pehla game he ki hum aap me se kisi ek ka aankh baandh denge or baki sab contestants including some other people ; us insaan ke a as pass ghumenge. Or us insaan ko aapna partner dhundna parega wo bhi sirf haath pakarka. Ok.

Everyone was too nervous . sab log ek dusre ko dekh rahe the.

Arbaaz :- ok so let's start the turn he abhijit or shreya ka.

Everyone clapped .

Malaika:- ok so sabse pehle hum shreya me aankh bandhenge. Are u ready shreya.

Shreya nodded.

Arbaaz :- so 1,2,3 start.

Shreya started to search for abhis hand but unfortunately in her mind she was thinking she had to choose dayas hand. So after some time she found dayas hand .

Shreya:- ye he daya sir ka just then she realized what she had was about to say something when.

Everyone shouted:- are shreya daya ka nahi tumhe abhijit ka hhath pakarna he.

Dareya were really embarrassed.

Malaika :- ok so Ab abhijit ki bari he dekhte he ki wo kya karte he.

Abhijit started to roam and eventually came near purvi . he started to check purvis hand and became utterly confused as her hand was almost like shreyas.

Arbaaz:- are bhai wo bechari ki haath he koi sponge nahi thora dheere check karo.

Abhi:- haan haan whoever it is sorry.

Everyone smiled on this comment.

Finally abhi succeeded in finding shreyas hand and everyone greeted him with claps and cheers.

Malaika:- ok so ab turn he daya ka.

Daya easily found tarikas hand and so did tarika as both of there hands r special type so asani se samaj me aagaya.

Everyone cheered for them loudly.

Acp; Freddy easily chose there wife's hands and so did there wives .

Next was salunkhe.

Salunkhe was roaming here and there after sometime he came near Sonali but just touched her hand and went away. Sonalis eyes were wide open and everyone tried to suppress there laughter. Next salunkhe touched pratimas hand and told

Salunkhe:- haan haan yehi he Sonali ka when he opened his eyes he really did not no what to say . sonali and acp both were glaring at him .

Here pratima and the others were laughing .

Arbaaz:- ok ok wo kya he na salunkhe sir murdo me saath rehte rehte zindaa insaan ka haath pehchan nahi paa rahe he. Koi nai sir aisa hota he kabhi kabhi.

Aide karke sabhi couples khelte he .

At the end of round.

Arbaaz:- ok so is round ke winner he acp sir or pratima mam. ( cause they were faster than frenisha).

After sometime next round started:-

Malaika:- ok so is round me hum log ek question karenge jiska answer sabko eksaath likhna parega apna apna slate me or phir wo slate ko ghumana parega phir him dekhenge ki answers match karta he ya nahi.

Arbaaz:- ok so first question cid ke best couple kon he?

Everyone looked here and there. After all how will they no what r in the minds of there colligues. Only our acp sir ; pratima mam ; Freddy sir and Manisha mam wrote there answers almost within a minute.

Arbaaz:- ahan idhar udhar nahi dekhna he sirf apna answer likhie.

Malaika:- ok turn ur slates .

They turned all were shocked to see there answers.( aapko kya lagta he ? Kya likha he unhone?)

The answers r:-

Abhi:- dareya ; shreya:- abhirika

Tarika:- dareya; daya:-abhirika

Kavin:- rajvi; Purvi:- kavin + ishita( plzzz imagine them to be a couple)

So basically all of them wrote the names of the original couples of there partners.

Except Four

Acp:- salunkhe and sonali so did his wife

Frenisha:- acp and pratima

Salunkhe and Sonali:- acp and pratima.

Malaika:- ok to basically hum dekh rahe he ki yaha Sab ne apna partners ka couples ka naam likha he except aap teeno. No problem Couples a age or bhi questions he.

Arbaaz next question he ki aap ki the hottest ; cutest and most intelligent girl in cid .Or haan teeno ka answer alag alag hona chahie.

The men were litteraly sweating .

Arbaaz:- kya baat he bhai goli khaane se ye log nahi darte par ek mamuli question she itna ghabrahat.

Finally they rote there answers and almost none of there answers matchmatched

So finally everything ended.

And that episodes winner was acp and his wife.

After they came out from the campus they came to bureau together and finally all the couples reached there house.

Dareya home:-

Shreya entered the room almost boiling ( actually a fake one but still she was a little jealous) .

Daya:- are baba shreya tum naraaz kyu ho it was a game yaar . kisi na kisi ka to naam likhna hi parta.

Shreya:- Jo bhi ho apne to apni dil ke baat hi likhe the na. Aap to mere naam bhi likh sakte the na par nahi aapko to tarika lagti he na sabse hot.

Daya:- are shreya agar me tumhara naam likhta to sablog Hume chirate islie...

Shreya:- achcha ji to aap sable saamne ye bol sakte he ki aapko apni bhabhi Hot lagti he par ye nahi bol sakte ki aapko apni biwi hot lagti he. Asliyat me to aap (just then she realised what she had said)

Daya:- achcha ji itna jaldi he meri biwi banne ki .or jab me kuch bolta hu shaadi ko lekar to aap kehti he ki " daya itni jaldi shaadi nahi! "While mimicking her.

Shreya:- achcha chorie ye sab . or mujhe bhi chorie philhal mujhe khaana banana he. Nahi to raat bhar bhukaha rehna parega.

Daya:- haan shreya ye to ek problem he tum sari raat bhukhi kaise rahogi .

Shreya:- sirf me kiu aap ka kya hoga aapne much khaaya he kya?

Daya:- are mera khaana to mera samne khari sirf khaane ka intezar . ( he said while smirking)

Shreya:- ( while blushing ) ran away from there.

Daya:- ye larki bhi na kabhi gussa ho jati he to kabhi kuch zaada he sharmaane lagti he. Hey bhagwan ye mujhe paagal bana degi.

Frndsss although I no it is bakwaas and stupid still plzzzz do drop a review. And although i had posted a Request I could not conclude anything cause the reviews were too confusing . so I changed my story a little bit. All kinds of reviews r welcomed. if u tell only then I will continue and write on other plsss tell whether I will continue or not.

Wish u all a merry Christmas and a very happy new year.

Bye

Sharpurna( sharu)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone am back! The response was really u for supporting me. Wish u all a very happy and prosperous new year in advance. Thanks to all my reviewrs . Your reviews really inspired me.

Guest:- my dear reviewer Maine pehle hi bola tha ki yaha couples same he par game me Sab ulta hoha taki maza zaada aaye . so pehle aap chapter ko dyaan we pariye phir review kijiega. Am sorry if I have hurt u. :-)

Guest:- my dear reviewer me raat ko jaldi soti hu islie meri neend hamesha complete hota he. Par aap kripreya dhyaan se chapter pariye phir review kijie. Sorry if I have hurt u.:-)

OK now one clarification:- friends in this story I have no suitable pair for kavin as this contains rajvi ; so I am changing kavin with dushyant cause everyone has almost accepted dushyant and ishita as a couple. Plsss consider it. If I am wrong plsss do tell it through ur reviews.

So let's start:-

In abhirika home:-

Both abhi and tarika were sitting on the sofa.

Tarika:- are abhi ab kitni der take aise muh phulakar Bethe rahoge. It was a game .

Abhi:- achcha ji Ab ye game ho gaya . case ke silsile me bhi agar me kisike saath thora sa flirt karu tab to bohot kuch ho jata he or Ab jab sab log MERI eklauti wife ko hot bole to mujhe bura nahi lagega.

Tarika:- uff ! Abhi Ab kisi na kisi ka to naam likhna hi parega na.

Abhi:- ( sarcastically) oho me to bhul hi gaya tha ki pure bureau me sirf ek hi aurat he or wo he meri eklauti wife. Kyu he na tarika ji.

Tarika:- abhi tum base baar eklauti ; eklauti kyu bol rahe ho ? Sabke pass na ek hi wife hota he waise tumhe kya or do teen biwia chahiye( while smirking) .

Now abhi did not have any answer.

Abhi:- uff tarika tum bhi na hamesha mujhe satati ho .

Tarika:- achcha ji me satati hu ? Or aap kya karte ho?

Abhi:-( while kissing her neck) me to hamesha we hi sirf aapse pyaar karta hu.

Tarika:- uff abhi tum bhi na har wakt romance or romance.

Abhi:- ( still kissing her) are maine kya kia aapne hi to pucha ki me kya karta hu to me to bas ek chota sa demo de raha tha taki aapko thik se samaj me aaye.

Tarika:- thik he mujhe bohot achche se samaj aaya ab band kijie ye demo.

Abhi:- Ab ye to namumkin he meri Jaan. Ye to sirf shuruwat he; picture abhi baki he meri EKLAUTI wife.

Saying this he switched off the lights.

Next morning in bureau:-

Acp enters

Everyone:- good morning sir.

Acp:- morning to aaj bhi kal ki tarah ready rehna sab.

Abhi:- sir jaana zaruri he kya wo kya he na sir itni sari cases...

Acp:- uski chinta tum mat karo. Sirf do or din ka to mamla he police department samhal lega . or waise bhi din me to hum kaam kar rahe he.

Abhi:- ok sir.

At power couple villa:-

4:00 pm

Malaika:- welcome everyone. App sab kaise he? Hope ki ap sab must he . to shuru karte ke power couple special episodes ka doosra paraw

Arbaaz:- ok so hum sab chalte he playing zone me.

In playing zone:-

Arbaaz:- ok so is game me aapko in blocks me se sahi blocks chunna hoga or banana hoga aap ka partner ka chehra . par yaad rakhna ki is game ka Jo partner he unka chehra real life wala partner ka nahi. Or jese jese aap face banayenge ; aapke partner aapko five question puvchega jinmese teen ka sahi jawab aapko dena parega ye test win karne ke lie. One more point ye he ki in blocks me yaha ke sari larkiyo ki faces chipa hua ye test sirf boys ke lie he . girls kal denge apne test.

Malaika:- So let's start.

Arbaaz:- to pehli bari he sachin ka.

Malaika:- r u ready sachin?

Sachin:- yes.

Arbaaz:- start.

Sachin started to run and look for the blocks.

Divya:- Me kal kya pehni this?

Sachin:- jeans or top.

Divya:- meri favourite city kounsi he ?

Sachin:- Mumbai.

Divya:- angel ko aap pehli baar kaha mile the ?

Sachin:- bureau.( by mistake he said about there second meet. Actually he first met her in a wedding ceremony.)

Angel started to get angry but she did not express it.

Divya:- angel kounsi brand ki ghari pehenti he?

Sachin:- pass pass

Divya:- cid me ; me kounsi post me hu?

Sachin:- inspector ... No no sub - inspector.

Arbaaz:- 5;4;3;2;1 or aapka samay samapt.

Malaika:- well done sachin par mujhe nahi lagta ki ye chehra completely divya ka he.

Sachin had produced a mixture of ishita ; divya ; angel.

Everyone was laughing seeing the picture. But angel mam was quiet angry. U will come to no later why she is so angry.

Arbaaz:- ok so aapne teen sawal ka sahi jawab diya he. Angel ko aap first time ek wedding pe mil le the bureau me nahi or ye picture to ek fusion he . so sorry par aap is test me fail ho gaye no problem better luck next time.

Malaika:- so our next couple is dushyant and purvi.

Arbaaz:- to dushyant aap ready ho?

Dushyant nodded.

Malaika :- start .

Dushyant also started to make the picture.

Purvi:- meri favourite food kya he?

Dushu:- ice cream( almost the entire bureau nos this answer)

Purvi:- ishita ke pass kitne pair joote he?

Dushyant eyes became double as he thought what sort of question this was. Everyone laughed seeing his facial expression.

dushyant:- 4- 5

Arbaaz:- 4 ya 5

Dushyant :- 5

Purvi:- me cid me kitne saal we hu?

Dushyant:- 3 saal ( may b its wring cause I myself don't no the answer correctly but dushyant has given the correct answer as they r frnds so it is a easy question)

Purvi:- ishita ki height kya he?

Dushyant:- 5'6"

Malaika:- and stop.

Dushyants picture was funnier . the upper part was purvis but the nose and lips were shreyas and one eye was missing as he could not complete.

Malaika:- ok dushyant Ye picture to incomplete he. Or questions ki baat to aaapne 3 answers correct he. Divyas height is 5'7" or uske pass 27 pairs jute he. All the men were shocked with the no. cause they did not have any idea that women can have so many shoes.

After sometime the game ended and they went back home.

In sagel home:-

Sachin:-( while entering their bed room)are angel kya hua much to bolo.

Angel didn't answer and sat on the bed.

Sachin:- an...

Angel:-( while bursting out) aap mujhse bilkul bhi pyaar nahi karte. Aapko ye pata he ki divya kya pehenti ; uski favourite city kaunsi he par yeh nahi pata ki me kaunsi brand ki watch pehenti hu? Ye chorie aapko to ye bhi nahi yaad he ki him pehli baar kaha mile the... Aapko kya lagta he ki aap mujhse bohit bare he islie me aapko much nahi bolungi . ... Aajse me aspse baaat...

She could not finish as her beautiful pink lips were blocked by our favourite sachin sir.

Angel became more angry as she thought that sachin was not paying attention to her so she started to break the kiss. But sachin Sir is more powerful so he succeeded in making her lay on the bed and he himself lied on her.

The rest u imagine.

So frnds how was it? I am poor in romantic parts so plsss consider it. Do read and plssssss review. Next chapter me dusre couples honge and a bit more sagel .

Love u all . take care:-):-)

Sharpurna( sharu)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ! Am back! Thanks for ur review in Mission par siyappa.

Abhirika mylove this is for u. I hope its up to mark.

One more thing plsss review me zarur batana ki agle chapter me konsa task par power couple me bohot sare task hote he so I get confused. Plssss zarur batana.

Now let's move to the chapter:-

Next morning'-

In sagel home:-

Sachin:- angel utho na plsss. Bureau ke lie late ho jayenge.

Angel:- sachu plsss do minute. Tum bhi so jao na .and hugged.

Sachin:- achcha ji Ab sachu kal to aise behave kar rahe the jaise ki me to chand se aaya hu.

Angel:- huh ! Tum phir she WO baat daura rahe ho? Chalo me baat nahi karta.

Sachin:- OK .

Angel :- sachu...( and started to hit him with a pillow)

Sachin:- chalo isi bahane tum uth gai . good morning sweetheart.)

Angel:- sachin this is cheating

Sachin:- everything is fair in luv and war jaan.

After sometime:-

Cid bureau:-

Abhi:- uff yeah game kab khatam hoga? Har roz ghar me kargil war hota he.

Tarika had heard this.

Tarika:- while smiling sarcastically:- kuch bola tumne.

Abhi:- um na nahi tarika jii WO me.

Tarika:- kya main tum kar rahe ho? Bolo Zara hum bhi sune.

In the mean time acp entered:-

Acp:- Ab sab jaldi kam khatam karo aaj ek ghanta pehle jaana parega.

At power couple villa .

Arbaaz:- welcome couples. Hope ap Sab theek he. Or me aap Sab ko yeah bolna chahya hu ki ap sab bohot achcha khrl rage he or humare pyaare audience ko ye episodes bohot pasand as rahe he. So let's start the game.

At the place where game was too be held .

Arbaaz:- aaj ka game thora sa different he. Aaj aap sab apne original partners ke lie kuch banaenge. Pata he kya?

Everyone nodded at no.

Malaika:- cake ka batter.

Everyone was like kya?

Arbaaz:- ji haan app apne partners ( duplicate ones) ke saath cake ka batter banaenge. Now he tells the there is a short twist.

Malaika:- or haan agar kisine order ulta phulta kia to time ke saath 5 second add hoga.

Arbaaz:- so ready couples? Aajka pehla couple he jaiwanti and pankaj.

Arbaaz:- 1;2;3and inko upar laya jae.

When they came up they were upside down.

Pankaj:- aaaaahhhhhhhhh! ( he screamed)

Everyone was afraid as they thought something has happened to pankaj.

Abhi:- pabkaj tum thik ho?

Pankaj:- sirr aap sab ulta kaise ho gae.

Everyone was like uff ye pankaj

Days:- are pankaj hum nahi tum ulta latak rahe ho.

Pankaj:- oh sorry sir.

Arbaaz:- OK to samaj me aaya twist kya he?

Now everyone became nervous.

Here once jaywanti was hanging more once pankaj. There combined weight was too much to be handled by that jack .

Our other officers didn't no what to do. Once they felt like laughing while once they thought that what will happen to the both of them.

After sometimes they failed to succeed and quit the game.

Arbaaz:- OK never mind so our next couple is abhijit and shreya.

Abhijit and shreya were pulled up.

Shreya:-( while leaning towards abhis year) sir me to sab order worder bhul gai.

Abhijit:- are sir order ki choro hum aise bhi nahi jeetenge waise bhi nahi or agar by chance jeet gas to tatika jii will pull my leg.

Shreya:- aapka matlab kya he sir aaplog to Hume chirane ki koi kasoor nahi chorte Sab dosh sirf orto ka.

Arbaaz:- are bhai humare abhijit sir or shreya mam to strategy fix karne me kuch zaaada hi busy ho gae he . ye ek game he sir mission nahi.

Abhi:- okok pehle khelo shreya.

Everyone was laughing specially salunkhe and tarika gave a look to abhi.

Malaika:- OK ready start.

Abhi:- shreya maida maida jaldi do. Are ulta dalo hum ulta latak rahe he.

Shreya:- oh sorry sir.

Abhi:- Ab orange .

Shreta:- are sir bowl ko meri taraf laie.

Pankaj:- ( whispering) abhijit sir or shreya kitne achche lag rahe he na sachin sir.

Sachin:- (pressing his teeth) pankaj apna muh band rakho .

Pankaj:- sorry sir.

Unfortunately and daya heard this but she kept silent.

After sometimes abhi and shreya completed .

Malaija:- very god Ab humare daya sir or Dr. Tarika ko ye batter taste karna he.

Tarika:- ( after tasting she closed her eyes and gave a weird expression) bohot khatta he.

Daya:- he just nodded his head.

Next was daya and tarikas turn.

As they were brought up tarika was about to turn over cause the balance of there weight was terrible and drastic.

But our daya Sir held her hand.

Pankaj again whispered:- sachin sir daya sir kitne strong or caring he ns.

Sachin:- ufff pankaj tumhe ghar me aaag lagane ka kaam tumse achcha or koi nahi kar sakta much band karo.

Of course this was overheard by shreya mam

After sometimes everyone finished the game .

That night:-

In dareya house :-

Shreya:- uff aaj bohot maza aaya . ulta hokar cake banana gosh.

Daya:-( while teasing shreya) haan haan tum dono to bohot achche lag rahe the.

Shreya:- ( understand that daya was teasing her) haha aap dono ka coordinate was mujhe na kahi se jalne ki bu a rahi he.

Daya:- me kyu jalunga tum or abhi se.(and he realised he was caught)

Daya:-( made a baby type face) kya shreya tum hamesha ye karte ho mujhe pakar let's ho .

Shreya:- aww ! Mera bachcha Ab tum sach boldoge ye kya meri galati he.

Daya:- while pushing shreya on the bed :- Ab meri pyaari si angel apne is naadan bachche ka ek nek wish pura karega. Saying this he started to kiss shreyas neck.

Shreya:- daya abhi nahi abhi dinn...

Daya:- this is not fare tumhara baby to me hu Ab mujhe bhi ek baby chahie . chota sa jisse me bohot pyaar karunga. Again he started his kissing session.

Shreta:- dayaaa no...

But daya turned deaf to her requests.

How was it ? I no the answer:- bakwasss but still plsss do answer. Or ha plsss batana ki next chapter me konsa game show karu or kaunse couples pe likhu. Plssss do read and review .

Take care

Stay tuned

Sharpurna( sharu)


End file.
